At present, an important developing direction of Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) is low energy consumption and high quality, which is also a focus of research in the field of display. To achieve the above purpose, it is necessary to improve the charging capacity of TFTs, that is, fast charging of TFTs can be realized within a certain period of time.